encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Upstate New York Chase
The Upstate New York Chase, was an event that occurred during the Web Series LEE vs Diablo on the episode the chase is on, which featured a large pursuit that occurred in the countryside of Upstate New York after an unknown Perpetrator who is believed to have been responsible for causing the 2014 Collisions. The chase was widely known due to it's large line of Cars which also drew the attention of the NYPD, who at the same time was chasing both the Perpetrator and LEE at the same time. The chase ended when the Perpetrator escaped Upstate New York and crashed his car into the second floor office of a building on Manhattan Island, leaving his fate unknown. ''Background Event The Chase first occured After Roharous, LEE and Kia got a glimpse on an Unidentified man who they suspect is responsible for causing all of the car crashes they had encountered in the last 2 days. As they moved closer to get a better view, the unidentified driver spots them and Zooms, off leading to a deadly car chase, that attracted a lot of Attention, causing the Cops to come after the both of them. As LEE chased the mystery drivers mustang all over the streets of Upstate New York, he manages to box him in an alley, but he escapes by going in reverse, and onto the next road. The Hot Pursuit continues, as he than makes his way into one of the Canal beds, towards the Sea port where he plans on crossing one of the bridges to escape. LEE Manages to catch up to it, but the Mystery Drivers Initiates Nitrous, causing him to move farther ahead, ticking all 3 of them off. He than vanishes somewhere In New York's Canal bed, and begins to have problems with his car, as well as busting one of his Rear view Mirrors while hidden behind one of the ware houses. LEE moves through the area, while Roharous and Kia, search around, they find nothing until they reached his position unnoticed. The Mystery driver manages to get his car working again, and again escapes them. The phase moves towards the ship yard then towards the bridge. The Mystery driver, however ended up stalled due to a heavy traffic incident ant it gave the LEE enough time to catch up, before he launches of the ramp. After his launch the Mystery driver makes it over the traffic crowd and towards the other side, but LEE did the same thing and also made it to the other side, Unfortunately the Mystery Driver begins to lose control, and ended up crashing into the second floor of a 4 Story building. His fate is Unknown did he commit suicide or, did he use the building to escape them? You be the Judge on that.... However despite not making it to a real Course, LEE got plenty of power from trying too keep up with the Mystery Driver, It would appear that he dose have what It takes to beat the Lamborghini Diablo. Trivia'' Category:Events Category:2014 Category:Muscle Sport Car Incident